


Gliding Moments

by clari_clyde



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-18
Updated: 2004-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clari_clyde/pseuds/clari_clyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some moments are meant to linger, even if it’s winter and there are no roses to smell. Takes place at the 1998 Nagano Olympics, after the New Year’s archery contest arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gliding Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea for [Starza’s challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/community/tatsuki/13903.html) back in April but life happened and I kept on forgetting what I wanted to do with this story. Anyways, better late than never — so long as it gets out there.
> 
> Also archived at <http://pinktisane.com/fanfic/gliding-moments/>

“I wish I could have brought a camera, because now all the office ladies are gonna glomp me with questions about the skater’s costumes because this competition won’t be aired. I hope I can remember all the costumes’s details. But still, wow. After seeing a couple dozen couples doing the Golden Waltz and then seeing them again do the Argentine Tango, I could die and go to heaven!” Tsuzuki did a quickstep as he exited the White Ring arena.

“There were twenty-four couples to be exact and isn’t it a bit late for you to be dying and going to heaven?” Tatsumi smirked and nudged Tsuzuki. “Speaking of late, I know a handful of cafés that will be open later than usual for the tourists. Let’s take a walk around and go get some tea. My treat.”

“Really? Thanks, Tatsumi-san!” Tsuzuki gave Tatsumi a glomping hug.

“Wow, it’s so late already,” Tsuzuki noted. “It seems the evening went by so fast. All those couples whizzed by so fast.”

“Isn’t speed a favorable characteristic to have in figure skating? Hm?” Tatsumi asked.

“But . . . It’s not only that . . . ” Tsuzuki said. “Anyways . . . The thing is,” Tsuzuki continued. “I wish I could have been out there on the ice dancing with them. The music. Those waltzes were really beautiful. The women in a flowing dresses. The man in handsome tuxedos. It’s all so romantic. And some of those dresses for the tango were spicy!”

“You don’t even know how to ice skate.”

“But I’d like to learn! I’d work real hard to learn. It’s too bad the JuOhCho doesn’t hold skating or ballroom dancing competitions. I’d rather compete in those than in martial arts competitions.” Tsuzuki frowned. “I hate weapons and fighting. And I think that Terazuma and Hisoka —”

“You don’t have to talk about Kurosaki-kun.” Tatsumi frowned. This was supposed to be _his_ time with Tsuzuki.

“ . . . Huh?  . . . ”

“ . . . or Terazuma,” Tatsumi recovered his composure. “We’re not at work. So, let’s not talk about work.”

“ . . . Okay . . . Anyways . . . ” Tsuzuki said, reaching for a tangent. “After an entire evening of watching all those couples dance, I feel like moving. Yeah, that’s it — I wanna do a waltz like all those couples did.” Tsuzuki moved to a melody inside his head. “One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three . . . ” Tsuzuki then stopped dancing, sheepish blush on his face. “Except, I must look really stupid dancing alone.”

“Oh, not at all. You move rather elegantly,” Tatsumi said. Then, with a gentle smirk, “Of all the people I’ve known who’ve had destructive tendencies, you’re the most graceful — actually, the most graceful of anyone I’ve met actually . . . ” And then, with a confident tone, “I’m sure if the JuOhCho ever held a ballroom dancing competition, a lot of women would vie to be your partner.” _But not as much as I’d want to be yours._ “I . . . I like watching you dance. I know I scolded you for dancing in the office after the Hisae case was over — and rightly so because it’s inappropriate office behavior — but, I feel a bit envious everytime I see you dance.” _Tsuzuki-san, I can only wish to be your partner. And even if it were allowed, you would still deserve someone better as a partner._

“Oh! You don’t have to envious. It’s Friday night so there’s no work tomorrow. I’d spend the whole night teaching you a dance or two. Even the whole weekend.”

“Seems like someone doesn’t want the evening to end.” Tatsumi noted. _Well, you’re not the only one who doesn’t want this moment to end._

“Please Tatsumi . . . I offered because . . . I just wanted to make you happy.”

Tatsumi looked at Tsuzuki and smiled. _And if it makes you happy Tsuzuki . . ._ “Very well, then. I’d enjoy dance lessons from you very much.”

“Yay Tatsumi!” Tsuzuki glomped another hug onto Tatsumi. “Okay. To start: Those waltzes those competitors did were really complex waltzes. But I’ve seen kids practicing basic waltzes. The first waltz they learn, the skaters skate side by side and only go forwards. Kinda like in ballroom dancing, most people think of the Viennese Waltz but no one ever thinks of the simple box steps that waltzes are based on . . . ”

Tatsumi let Tsuzuki ramble on a bit. He was sure that after Tsuzuki was done showing him whatever the heck he was talking about, he’d know a thing or two about ballroom dancing — or at least waltzes. Ah yes. Instead of having to dread the evening winding down, he then had an entire weekend to look forward to as Tsuzuki’s partner.

❀

And to think that Tatsumi almost missed this opportunity because, a week ago, as he was quickly walking past a woman he almost didn’t stop when he heard her shouting at the top of her lungs, “Olympic figure skating tickets for very cheap! Only ¥10,000!” 


End file.
